Ziva, Abby and The Dentist
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Ziva has a toothache but will refuse to see a dentist because of a bad childhood experience. Abby finally convinces her to go. Will the out come be successful, or will Ziva pull away?
1. Toothache

**~Right. I know I just started a new story, but I just had an idea to write a new one. I'll lose the idea so I thought I would try to write 2 at the same time (I know risky, but I'm going to try ;)). So this is going to be short because I also can't really think of how I can make something like this last like 10 chapters haha. Hope you enjoy this~**

Chapter 1

Ziva lay down on her bed in agony. She held her jaw and gave out a groan. Her tooth ache had taken over her day. She curled herself up and tried to get to sleep, when the doorbell rang. She dragged herself out of bed, and, moaning and groaning, made her way to the door. Ziva opened her door and found Abby standing outside.

"Hi, oh my god you look like crap," Abby exclaimed.

"Gee thanks…" Ziva replied

"Sorry," she said, "I just thought I should check up on you, you know, 'cause today you seemed…'off'."

Ziva invited Abby in for a seat. It was the least she could do for her.

"So, what is wrong?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," Ziva said, which was clearly a lie because she winched with pain right after she said it.

"There's something, Ziva. I'll find out." She approached Ziva. "Do you just need a hug?"

"No, no please, no."

But Abby was persistent and gave her friend a hug. Her head lay on Ziva's right side, the same side as her pain. Abby only brushed against it and Ziva yelped out in pain. Abby immediately released her grip as she realised she had hurt her.

"Sorry Ziva, what did I hurt?"

"My face," she said, then realising she virtually told Abby what was wrong, she shut her mouth, quickly.

"AHA! Now, judging by your body language it can only be one thing. Tooth ache!"

"Right, right ok. You got me."

"But Ziva, that's easy to fix. You just need to."

"I know I know, go to the dentist," Ziva cut her off, "But Abby it's not that easy for me."

"Are you…afraid, Ziva?" Abby questioned. Ziva nodded her head, "Look it's really not that bad! I actually enjoy it."

"How can you? It's torture!" Ziva exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically as she had to hold her tooth again to stop the excruciating pain shooting through her tooth and jaw.

"Well I haven't had a cavity so I guess that helps. But what do you find so, well, bad about it?"

"Well, first the way they walk always makes me nervous. Then when they approach you with a needle, it is as if they give a little chuckle before they numb you, as if they enjoy it. And getting numbed hurts too! And then if you are getting a filling, oh it is bad! They come towards you with the drill and and and…"

"Whoa Ziva!" Abby stopped her, "How did you get to thinking like this? Bad childhood experience?"

"Well, the dentist I went to in Israel wasn't exactly the best…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ok, Ziva. The dentist will see you know," the receptionist said as Ziva followed her into the examination room. She was shaking like a leaf, her nerves were getting the better of her. She sat down in the chair as the dentist put his mask on and looked around._

"_Right, Ziva. Just a small cavity today. All we need to do is drill it and fill it." _

_He brought out a needle that almost made Ziva faint. She stayed strong and opened wide so he could get in. She squeezed her hands into fists as the needle impaled her gum. Something didn't seem right, but she assumed that he knew what he was doing. After about 15 minutes she was all numbed up and her dentist brought out the drill. But there was one problem. When he touched the tooth he was drilling on, Ziva squealed out in pain. _

"_What is wrong?" he asked._

"_It is sore. I'm numb on top and you are drilling on the bottom."_

"_Nonsense!" he replied and continued to drill. She was kicking in pain, he was drilling the bottom, but he had numbed the top. Eventually he had filled it and she was free to go, but she had been in so much pain. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Well, Ziva. American dental care is a lot better than that. You should make an appointment," Abby reassured.

"No way! I'm not going through that again!"

"You won't. It will only be sore for a second when they give you a jag, but only a second then it's gone! I'll even take you to my dentist, I'm sure I could get you an appointment."

"No!"

"And even if it is sore, they will stop!"

"No Abby."

"Ok, at least let me look at it. I can tell if you need to go or not."

"Fine! If it will stop you pestering me!"

Ziva opened her mouth wide enough so Abby could see her pearly white molars. Well, all but the one that was giving her the trouble. It was white but had a massive yellowy-brown patch. Obviously that had caused her all this pain.

"Ziva, you NEED to go in. I'll even go with you!" Abby pleaded.

"Fine! I'll go to the dentist," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, now I'll get you an appointment to make sure you go. Try to get some sleep before you go ok? Good night Ziva." Abby said as she left Ziva's apartment.

"Night," she said.

Ziva took 2 pain killers and went to bed. As much as she tried she could not get to sleep. Part of it was pain, but she was extremely nervous for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Nerves

Chapter 2

The next morning Ziva got out of bed remembering what she had agreed to the previous night. She got up and brushed her teeth, but flinched as she touched the sore one with her tooth brush. She spat out the tooth paste, rinsed her brush and put it away. Her phone rang as she was getting dressed, so she answered the one in her bedroom. She held it up to her ear and said, "Hello."

"Hey Ziva," Abby said at the other end of the line, "I got you an appointment, 1 hour. You have to fill out a few papers, but they said they would see you."

"Thanks Abby," Ziva said.

"I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes, because it's about a 20 minute drive and you have the papers to sign as I said. See you then."

The line rang dead and Ziva put the phone back in its cradle. She flung a t-shirt on and met Abby outside and got in the car. She was shaking like a leaf when Abby asked, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, what choice did she have? To say she couldn't? To feel like a coward?

"Don't worry, you will be fine!" Abby reassured as they made their way down the street.

The car ride seemed to take forever, Ziva's heart racing all the way. When they got there, Ziva felt her heart just stop. Her nerves were getting higher, but Abby calmed her down. They locked the car and walked in the door.

"Oh hello Abby!" The receptionist said. Abby was very well known for her pristine teeth, and well, who could forget someone like Abby Scuito? "And this must be Ziva! Hello, I'm Diane."

Ziva shook her hand and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, there is nothing to be nervous about! I just need you to sign a few papers."

She handed Ziva some sheets of paper and a pen. _Ok, doing well so far, _she thought as she finished signing the papers.

"Ok, just take a seat in the waiting room and the dentist will be right with you."

Ziva and Abby sat down in the waiting room. It was small, with red walls and a stack of magazines in the corner of the room. There was a small, wooden table in the middle of the room and a window to their left at the opposite wall from the door.

Ziva just got herself calmed down when the Dentist came out.

"Ziva," he said, ushering her through. Abby followed close behind reassuring her that she would be fine. She sat down in the chair and lay back, trying to calm down again.

"Right," he said, "Abby tells me that you have had some toothache. And that you really don't like the dentist. Now, the first thing I can fix. About the second thing, I don't want you to feel threatened by me, I am trying to help you. I will do my best to make you as comfortable as possible ok? You just need to tell me if you are uncomfortable or in pain and I will stop. Ok?"

Ziva nodded and opened her mouth as the dentist inspected the problem.

"Right, no problem. Just a cavity that needs filled, nothing major. I can do it right now, it will take about half an hour?" he said as he went to get his equipment.

"See, told you that you had nothing to worry about," Abby said with a laugh. Ziva smiled up at her then noticed the dentist walk back inside.

"Right so we need to give you a little jag to numb you ok?" That's when things went pear shaped. He brought out a needle that all together wouldn't be any bigger than the palm of her hand. Usually she would have no problem, but as soon as it is going in her mouth, she would freak. She saw it coming closer, and closer and she couldn't do it!

"No, no I can't, I can't!" she said as she ran outside on the street. Abby ran after her friend, concerned. Would she ever get it done?


	3. Facing Your Fears

Chapter 3

Abby found Ziva sitting on a bench outside. She was shaking again. Abby sat beside her and held her close.

"What happened in there?" Abby asked concerned for Ziva.

"I just don't like needles that close to my face…"

"Look, I would go back in there. It won't be that bad trust me!"

Ziva wasn't so sure.

"I promise, I will be right by your side."

"I guess I have to get over it at some point."

"That's the spirit! Now let's go back in and get this done."

They went back in and the dentist smiled at them.

"Are you ok now Ziva?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I just got…"

"Nervous? Don't worry, it's perfectly ok. Now, why don't you pop back in the chair so we can get this done ok?"

Ziva sat in the chair once again and opened her mouth. She saw the needle but stayed strong as Abby came and squeezed her hand. As it came closer though, she shut her mouth again. She stayed in the seat this time but she just couldn't.

"Ok, so you aren't too keen on needles. No worries, we can use Nitrous Oxide."

"Nitrous Oxide?" Ziva asked.

"Laughing gas," Abby said, "Don't worry, it will be fine. You might be a bit dazed after wards, but it will help us for just now."

"Ok, we will just put this mask on," he said as he put the mask over her head.

About 5 minutes later Ziva looked relaxed and she started laughing uncontrollably. Abby started to smile at her friend.

"Right, we can do the treatment now." Just then, Abby felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was Gibbs

"Gibbs? I'm at the dentist with Ziva. She's on laughing gas and is going wacky!"

"Ok, you need to leave, we need you here Abbs," Gibbs said then hung up the phone

"I'm on my way," She said as she hung up her phone, "Ziva," she said shaking her arm, "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Bye bye," she said as Abby walked out the door.

"Ok, Ziva we are going to start drilling now."

Abby came back just as they had finished Ziva's treatment.

"How is she?" Abby asked.

"Good, she's still loopy but she will come around later. You can take her home though right now."

Abby walked into the treatment room and tapped Ziva on the shoulder which made Ziva turn round in recognition.

"Hello Abbyyyyyy," she said slurring her words, "Thast wash fun!"

"To think, I struggled to get you in here."

"I'm nots afraid anymore! I come back shoon."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

Abby helped Ziva out of the dental office and back to her apartment.

"Now, rest. You need it!" she said as she got Ziva home.

"Thanksh Abby," she said as Abby got a phone call from Gibbs. He was with Tony and McGee when they called.

"How's Ziva?" he asked.

"Hear for yourself," Abby replied.

"Hey Ziva," Gibbs said.

"Gibbsh! Hi."

"Geez Ziva, what did they give you?"

"Laughing Gash. But I am good. I am not afraid anymoresh."

"Didn't know you were afraid Ziva," McGee said.

"McGee? You are there too?"

"So am I," DiNozzo added.

"Hi Tony! Yesh I was afraid, but Abby gotsh me over my fear."

"Ok, we are going to let you rest, bye Ziva." Gibbs said.

"Bye!"

"Bye Gibbs," Abby said as she hung up the phone.

"Thanksh you, Abby. Yoush a true friend."

Now that much, Abby understood.


End file.
